


Like O, Like H

by black_sun



Series: Like Sugar (Spell It Out) [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, BDSM, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Relationship Negotiation, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_sun/pseuds/black_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис сделал предложение. Себастиан согласился. И сегодня они подписывают контракт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like O, Like H](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820722) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



  
_Себастиан_

Сегодня свадьба. Его свадьба. Их свадьба.

Себастиан так сильно прикусывает нижнюю губу, что чувствует кровь на языке. Рядом никого нет, никто не увидит. Он рад, хоть и не должен. У него не может быть никакого мнения.

Вода стекает по его волосам, горячая и успокаивающая. Его душ, как и он сам, не очень большой, и им вместе комфортно. Дом. Его квартира. Место, которое он выбрал сам три года назад. Широкие окна, и бледные стены, и пространство, роскошь _своего пространства_ , ни с кем не разделенная комната, не отведенная ему подозрительным правительством со слежкой тайной полиции. Его пианино и яркие позитивные всплески бумажных обложек научной фантастики пятидесятых на книжных полках. Музыка и фразы — песня оптимиста.

Это его территория, и он ее потеряет.

Он вновь кусает губу. Больно. Наверное, ему стоит прекратить. Его Доминанту вряд ли понравится, если он придет покалеченным. По крайней мере, не его же руками.

Его Доминант...

От этой мысли тоже больно. Вода утешающе стекает по плечу. Она ничего не исправит, но хотя бы пытается.

У него нет оснований считать, что Кристофер Роберт Эванс будет с ним груб или невнимателен. На самом деле, напротив; все, что он знает об этом человеке, предполагает, что он будет добрым. Себастиан видел его интервью на YouTube. Кристофер («зовите меня Крисом!») задумчивый, искренний и иногда глуповатый, художник с выразительными руками и сложными глазами, голубой с зеленым и карим, океан, затянутый волнами на песок. Крис Эванс не позволяет грубому рисунку, проданному недавно на аукционе почти за пятьсот тысяч долларов, вскружить ему голову. Крис Эванс смеется рассветным солнцем и постоянно прикасается к людям, подсознательное заявление нахождения рядом и силы.

После сегодняшнего Крис Эванс будет легально обладать им.

Он осознает, что сейчас это не политкорректная формулировка. Контракт между Доминантом и сабмиссивом — совместные, на него соглашаются оба. Обе стороны говорят «да». Будет церемония. Священник. У него есть пути отступления, если будет агрессия или насилие со стороны Кристофера. Сабмиссивы могут подать на развод — это спорное право, ставшее законным всего несколько лет назад. Ему бы пришлось предоставить неопровержимое доказательство насилия. Найти кого-то, готового выслушать сабмиссива и не рассмеяться от мысли, что Доминант мог сделать с ним что-то, чего он тайно не хотел.

Его внутренности завязываются в узлы. _Еще больше_ узлов. Вместе с теми, что уже были.

Он мог бы сказать «нет». Мог бы уйти.

Но уже слишком поздно.

Он прикасается к горлу подушечкой пальца. Задумывается о том, какие будут ощущения от ошейника.

А ведь он был счастлив. Знал, что это не продлится долго, но был счастлив.

Конечно, не все население Земли разделяется на Доминантов и сабмиссивов. Больше половины, но не все. Например, как его мама и отчим. Они тоже счастливы. Они согласились позволить ему скрываться, если ему так хотелось. И он хотел, хотел этого, он построил свою жизнь и карьеру на черном и слоновой кости клавиш пианино, на живительной радости концертов, когда зрители исчезали и оставляли его наедине с бесконечностью музыки...

Он ошибся один раз. Может, два. Попался в одном специфичном клубе. Удовлетворял специфичные нужды.

Он вновь проводит пальцами по горлу. Может, он сможет навсегда остаться в душе. Никогда не выходить. Душ не будет возражать.

Незаклеймленный сабмиссив считается доступным. Можно подходить и брать. По закону он имеет право сказать «нет»; также по закону у него нет выхода, когда после представления к нему подходят мужчины и женщины и с улыбкой предлагают ему встать на колени.

В целом сабмиссивы рождаются реже Доминантов. Себастиан, саб, столько лет ходивший без владельца, построивший карьеру и даже ставший довольно известным — тем более после прошлогодней номинации от Академии за его музыку к «Капитану Америки», - который в хорошем настроении может признать, что он привлекателен, длинные ноги, стертый иноземный акцент и рот, о котором ему столько раз говорили, что он создан, чтобы сосать члены...

Себастиан необычен. Практически уникален. Просители бежали к нему со всех ног ради контракта с ним. Кто-то даже делал тактичные предложения.

Крис Эванс был не первым. Даже не в первой волне. Но он прислал отчаянно вежливое письмо его матери, очень тщательно расспрашивая об условиях и компенсации. Себастиан удивился лишь из-за того, что знал его имя; он видел его картины в галереях, на специальных выставках, в музеях. Он всегда думал, когда задерживал взгляд на взмахе чернил на бумаге, что Крис знал, что такое одиночество. Что человек, способный писать такие картины, должен понимать тревогу и опасение, пугающее мужество, иногда требуемое, чтобы подняться с постели и начать новый день.

Он знает, почему Крис попросил. К Доминантам без контракта публика тоже относится настороженно, будто они напрыгнут на ближайшего живого человека и потребуют подчинения. И стабильность в жизни Криса пойдет на пользу его карьере.  
Чего он не знает — почему Крис попросил его?

Чего он не знает — что Крис от него ожидает?

Крис, ломая общепринятые нормы, написал и ему. Неловкая записка, набросанная в спешке, неуклюжие фразы. В основном там были извинения за неудобства, а еще миниатюрный скетч, более-менее абстрактный: ноты, вьющиеся кверху и превращающиеся в звезды, и спирали, и танцующие вихри, выполненные в голубых, серебряных и золотых оттенках. Цветной карандаш на бумаге с рваными краями.

Себастиан провел пальцами по рисунку, ощущая на коже карандашную пыль, стоя в одиночестве возле своего кухонного стола в квартире, заполненной солнечным светом, необдуманно откинув остальные письма в сторону.

Он ответил единственным словом: «да».

И вот они здесь. Крис уже выплатил щедрую компенсацию его родителям — и это еще одна причина для согласия, причина, о которой он пока не готов говорить, едва ли в состоянии думать об этом наедине с самим собой. С приближающейся свадьбой. И его, стоящего в душе, трясет везде, от головы до ног, он отступает, и упирается в стену, и сползает на пол...

Он зарывает лицо в ладони. Не плачет. Только дышит. Сложно вспомнить, как.

Он сказал «да», и скоро выходит замуж, и он будет принадлежать Крису Эвансу. Он встанет на колени, склонит голову и поклянется слушаться, следовать приказам Доминанта, принимать наказание, когда оно требуется. То есть, одним словом, подчиниться.

Он всегда знал это. Знал свои нужды. Тайком ходил в эти клубы. Протягивал руки для наручников и громко стонал, когда его вжимали в пол и грубо трахали, _будто игрушку_.

Крис сделает это. Ночью. Консуммация. И он не уверен, от чего именно исчезает воздух из его легких на полу душа под горячей водой — от страха, желания или какого-то спутанного узла из них. Руки художника, руки его официального Доминанта на нем.

Если Крис захочет прикоснуться к нему. Если Крис им доволен. Если нет...

Он не может думать о «если нет». Иначе он никогда не встанет.

А его ждет свадьба.

Поэтому он встает. Вымывает шампунь из волос и заставляет себя насвистывать фрагменты из Чайковского, Синатры, песни Четырех Сезонов. «Кто любит тебя, милашка? Кто скрасит тебе эту ночь?»

Он даже смеется.

Когда он выходит из душа, его кожа розовеет от жара и того, как сильно он ее тер. Это не будет иметь особого значение. Ему в любом случае устроят ритуальное омовение в храме, разве не чудесно? Он вздыхает. Косится на свой костюм. По крайней мере Крис не жутко ограниченный традиционалист; он мог бы носить прозрачные льняные халаты и вуали, а то и совсем ничего.

У него вновь вырывается смех. В таком случае Крис бы только посмотрел на него и сбежал. Он уже не двенадцатилетний пухляш, каким был, когда только открыл все прелести американского фаст-фуда и непривычного разнообразия еды в супермаркетах; но едва ли на него будут оборачиваться в заполненной комнате. Слишком длинные ноги, слишком широкая улыбка, слишком большие глаза, слишком пушистые волосы, если не уложить их. Он слишком...везде. Крис однозначно ожидает стеснительного и скромного сабмиссива, а не неуклюжего любителя научной фантастики с не отступающими кошмарами о людях с мертвыми глазами в униформах, который иногда забывает нужные слова на английском, когда делает заказ в ресторане.

Он вновь вздыхает. Останавливается с полотенцем вокруг талии, чтобы записать парой строк в блокнот, живущий рядом с раковиной, гениальные душевые идеи. Одинокая кривая мелодия, оборванная со смешком.

С его волос на бумагу капает вода. Он смотрит на развод секунду, потом превращает его в четвертную ноту. Может быть, однажды, это станет саундтреком к какой-нибудь романтической комедии. К чему-то со счастливым концом. Ему нравится эта идея. Может, есть противоположность, такая же самодостаточная песня, полная желания, и они заполнят пробелы друг в друге...

Спустя полчаса его волосы торчат во всех направлениях, а полотенце совсем высохло, и он опускается ручку, тянется, ловит взглядом часы на стене и матерится.

На трех языках. Громко.

А потом натягивает джинсы с первой попавшейся под руку футболкой, хватает костюм, чтобы переодеться в него после омовения, забывает о какой-либо еде и бежит.

_Крис_

\- Что, если, - говорит Крис, когда его мама смахивает невидимую пылинку с его плеча, - я ему не понравлюсь?  
\- Не глупи, - говорит она и похлопывает его по руке. Хоть это и приятно, но не сильно переубеждает.  
\- Ты всем нравишься, - замечает Скотт, поправляя свой галстук. Каким-то образом он выглядит шикарнее Криса на крисовской же свадьбе. Крис решает, что нужно ввести закон, касающихся младших братьев и их привлекательности. - Детям. Маленьким старушкам. _Матерям_ всех и каждого.  
\- А если ему нет?  
Мама забывает о пылинках и хватает его за подбородок так, как делала, когда ему было пять. Он тут же чувствует себя в том же возрасте.  
\- Он сказал тебе «да», Крис. У него должны быть на то причины.  
Из-за этого всплывают новые переживания.  
\- Что, если я недостаточно хороший Дом для него? Что, если он... Если я _слишком_ распологающий?  
Скотт начинает смеяться. Крис пинает его по голени. Это не помогает.  
Он спрашивает серьезно. В отчаянии осматривает комнату ожидания. Мягкое дерево, гладкое и медово-золотое; комната простая, без излишеств, специально для успокоения нервничающих. Ему хочется расхаживать туда-обратно. Увы, места слишком мало.

Ему не разрешено видеть Себастиана до церемонии. Его сабмиссива ждет обязательное ритуальное омовение и осмотр прислужниками храма, чтобы те объявили его чистым и достойным его, а затем привели его к нему перед священником. Он пытается не думать о голом и мокром Себастиане Стэне, обмазанном маслом. Невозможная задача. Себастиан Стэн прекрасен, бесконечные ноги, и огромные глаза, и осторожно появляющаяся в уголках его широких губ, от которых перехватывает дыхание, кошачья улыбка.

Крис на самом деле не знал его до прошлогоднего Оскара; Себастиан не получил его, но он был номинирован как композитор саундтрека к «Капитану Америки». Крис, лениво наблюдавший за цирком церемонии со своими родственниками, кидал попкорн себе в рот или в них, а потом замер, не дожевав, и сел прямо, уставившись на фантастически прекрасного человека на экране.

Фантастически прекрасного, поистине одаренного и чудесно-смущенного. Крис беззастенчиво скупил все его записи классики, вслушивался в каждое слово во время интервью, съемок «за кадром» и дополнительных материалов к фильмам. Себастиан краснеет и тут же становится невероятно радостным, стоит кому-то задать ему вопрос; аквамариновые глаза загораются — в них практически виден вопрос неоном «о, вы хотите поговорить со МНОЙ?», а потом он углубляется в размышления о настроении, тональности и сотрудничестве во время сочинения. Себастиан всегда упоминает всех и каждого. Его оркестр, актеров, режиссера. Все абсолютно искренне, произносимое этим размытым акцентом, веселой смесью нью-йоркских пейзажей и диких зеленых румынских лесов, лаская гласные и согласные, будто любовников.

Крис не мог поверить, когда только стало известно. Себастиан Стэн, пианист и композитор, а также, очевидно, тщательно скрывавшийся сабмиссив.  
Без контракта. _Доступный._

Он знал, что предложения должны были течь рекой. Сидел долгими ночами за столом и бился головой о поддерживающее твердое дерево. Что он мог предложить, что у него было для этого, у простого мальчика из Бостона, так и не выпустившегося из колледжа — пицца, пиво, да шуточные войны с родственниками и спонтанный баскетбол по выходным; что он мог положить к ногам этого элегантного пугливого иностранца?

У него есть картины. Которые вроде бы нравятся людям. Он не знал о том, что могло бы понравиться Себастиану, но он думал о его любимых мелодиях, простых, с записей концертов Себастиана, яркий и печальный поток языка пианино в воздух.

Он отправил матери Себастиана официальное предложение, максимально надлежаще составленное; это она будет выбирать просителей для своего сына как единственный кровный родственник. Себастиан иногда упоминал своего отчима в интервью; может, то, что Крис знал это, узнавал что-то о нем, старался следовать общепринятым нормам, сыграло бы какую-то роль. Не то чтобы другие Доминанты не сделали бы то же самое. Он был уверен, что сделали.

Ему не стоило писать самому Себастиану. Он не мог не.

В ответ он получил доставленную курьером записку с одним-единственным словом. Да.

И теперь он вот-вот выйдет замуж.

Тогда он очень осторожно положил плотный кремовый лист с этим единственным словом между страниц в одном из своих скетчбуков. В безопасность.

Он хотел бы знать, почему «да». Хотел бы знать, что заставило эти огромные бирюзовые глаза выбрать его. Если бы он знал, он мог бы постараться повторить это.

Две недели назад, за три дня до «да», он проскользнул на один из концертов Себастиана. Конечно, он заплатил, купил билет; но это серьезное нарушение всех правил и традиций. Не влиять на выбор сабмиссива, пока у него еще есть выбор. Никакого контакта.

Он думал, что, быть может, Себастиан увидел его. Эти глаза, зимняя река, метнулись в его сторону, просматривая толпу, потом вернулись к нему. Но, может, это лишь его воображение. Он не уверен, что Себастиан знает, как он выглядит. С чего бы?

Его мама вновь похлопывает его по руке.  
\- Он будет тебя обожать.  
\- От этого не легче, мам.  
\- Если ты переживаешь, что недостаточно строг, просто будь строже, - советует Скотт, будто это так просто. Сам он сейчас развлекается с предложениями, по последним подсчетам, от шести заинтересованных Доминантов и счастливо отказывается выбирать. Крис вздыхает. Прицеливается. Пинает его.  
\- Оу!  
\- Хватит бить брата, - мягко говорит мама, - в день собственной свадьбы.  
Обе сестры кажутся заинтересованными этой фразой. Карли интересуется:  
\- То есть, это касается только сегодня? Завтра его можно будет бить?  
\- Я вырастила дикарей, - сетует его мать. - Я старалась. Видит Бог, я старалась. Я сдаюсь. Крис, ладно, слушай.  
\- Эм. Хорошо?  
Ее взгляд уверенный, гордый и стойкий. Крис вспоминает распахнутые двери и приветливые уши, свободные спальни, где любой друг или знакомый в случае нужды мог пожить — ночь, неделю, никаких вопросов.  
\- Слушай его, когда он говорит с тобой. Он никогда ни с кем не заключал контрактов. Он хранил эту часть себя в секрете — разве ты бы не поступил так же, зная, что тебе бы пришлось отдать свою независимость, если бы у тебя была его карьера... - и он наверняка нервничает не меньше тебя, так что... Не забывай слушать его, ладно?

Крис кивает. Выдыхает.

Скотт подходит и поправляет и его галстук.  
\- И, слушай, помни, теперь он может от тебя уйти. Ну, если он рассмотрит твое страшное лицо вблизи и решит «к черту это все, я сваливаю».

\- Большое тебе спасибо, - говорит Крис.

\- Да не за что.

\- Я позвоню твоему самому надоедливому просителю, тому, который оставляет тебе на машине ужасные стихи о любви и красные розы, и скажу, что я принимаю его от твоего имени.  
\- Ты не сможешь. Мама все еще Глава нашей семьи. - Но Скотт все же обнимает его и добавляет: - Ты справишься, ты сто лет был влюблен в этого парня, просто будь собой, потому что это странным образом очаровательно. Словно ты какой-то волшебник. Несмотря на твое лицо.  
\- Спасибо, - но от этого и правда легче, насколько может стать. Он здесь, с ним его семья, и они не считают, что он слишком облажается. Тихие стены комнаты ожидания тоже так считают, по крайней мере, они держат свое мнение при себе.

И Себастиан Стэн сказал ему «да». Себастиан увидел его подарок, принял его предложение и сказал «да».

И они женятся. И Себастиан будет его. На коленях у его ног. Поклянется подчиняться ему. Наденет его ошейник. Будет принадлежать _ему_.

Несмотря на все нервы, от этой мысли по позвоночнику пробегают мурашки нетерпеливого ожидания.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О церемонии.

_Себастиан_  
  
Себастиан чувствует себя нелепо.  
  
Его купают, на самом деле посадили в ванну и моют, молчаливые прислужники. Его [костюм](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4562323/11875122#) осуждающе смотрит на него с противоположной стены. Он знает, что Себастиан опаздывает.  
  
В этой комнате, комнате подготовки, жарко. Дым ладана и пар от воды смешиваются в воздухе, наполняя помещение. Когда он вдыхает, то может почувствовать на языке пряности, сандаловое дерево и что-то более острое, неопределенное. Аромат пробуждает размытое покалывание под кожей, словно его тело реагирует инстинктивно. Ванна сделана из меди и потерта временем, и он откидывает голову на бортик. Руки, касающиеся его, нежны.  
  
Он бы отказался от ритуала, ему бы хватило быстрой безболезненной подписи контракта в любом гражданском суде, если бы решение было за ним, если бы кто-то его спросил. Никто не спрашивал.  
  
Он задумывается над тем, Крис ли сделал церемонию обязательным условием или же его мама хотела этого... Или они вдвоем? Мама подняла такой шум из-за свадьбы ее единственного ребенка; наверняка это именно ее рук дело. Его отчим...  
  
Что же. Его отчим тоже будет здесь. Вряд ли вспомнит имя Себастиана или причину его нахождения тут, но будет улыбаться и кивать, доверив жене в важности происходящего.  
  
Его пальцы сами сгибаются под водой. Ногти впиваются в кожу.  
  
Альцгеймер. Такой жестокий диагноз. Слишком жестокий для мужчины, всегда любившего книги, учиться и учить; для мужчины, который был так добр к испуганному двенадцатилетнему пасынку, знавшему лишь румынский...  
  
Ближайшая прислужница издает раздраженный звук. Прикасается к его руке.  
  
Он выдыхает. Выпрямляет пальцы. Позволяет ей растереть следы на ладони. Ему жаль; это не их вина, он добавляет им работы.  
  
Храм рад, что он здесь. Простые бледные стены и яркая резьба на дереве ловят свет ламп, запах ладана, важность момента. Он вдыхает глубже. Может, это успокоит его нервы. Может, может.  
  
Может, ему стоило поесть. Жар и тяжелые расслабляющие ароматы кружат голову. Он боится вставать. Мало ли упадет.  
  
Крис Эванс. Высокий и сильный; задумчивый взгляд и руки художника. Достаточно нетрадиционный, чтобы отправить прямо ему [подарок](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4562323/11875122#), чтобы посетить его выступление, и тогда из-за выросшей темной бороды он казался взрослее, чем Себастиан ожидал. И на официальном сайте, и в биографии Криса он сфотографирован без бороды и со светлыми волосами, с улыбкой мальчика с плаката Wholesome Goodness. Себастиану больше нравится борода. Он может представить, как она поцарапает кожу вдоль ключиц, вызвав дрожь. Может, между его ног.  
  
Теперь в комнате даже теплее. Его кожа тоже теплая, покрасневшая и чрезмерно чувствительная; даже всплеск воды неожиданно кажется невыносимым. Он садится, случайно забрызгивая девушку рядом.  
  
\- _Rahat_... Извините, извините, - английский, английский, хотя он не собирается опять материться вслух, не в чертовом же храме. - Можно просто уже... закончить? _Vă rog_. Пожалуйста.  
  
Она немного оскорбленно смотрит на него. Себастиан вздыхает, но не вслух.  
  
Он хочет сказать, что это чересчур. Чересчур снаружи и внутри, я испуган, я вот-вот потеряю жизнь, которую сам для себя построил, и я даже не знаю его, человека, который будет мной владеть. Я не знаю, как быть хорошим сабмиссивом, а мне нужно быть таким, мне нужно удовлетворить его, нужно, чтобы он хотел меня. Я думаю, что мы с точностью следуем традициям, и в масле для ванны должны были быть афродизиаки, потому что я с трудом соображаю, а еще я чертовски _хочу есть_...  
  
Неудивительно, что единогласным мнением все еще является то, что сабмиссивы не способны на точные и верные решения. Он сам-то не первоклассный пример для доказательства обратного, хоть это и связано с его личным идиотизмом, а не с биологическими гормональными императивами.  
  
Девушка осторожно хлопает его по плечу. Протягивает полотенце. В ее глазах сочувствие. Он подозревает, что технически они не закончили, но решили пожалеть его.  
  
Он _действительно_ желанный гость в храме. Давно им не доводилось проводить церемонию такого масштаба. А эти стены были воздвигнуты для того, чтобы воспевать две половинки, ставшие единым целым.  
  
Он тщательно сдерживается от того, чтобы пошутить про «щели», когда это приходит ему в голову. Ему придется научиться быть послушным и уважительным; почему бы не начать сейчас.  
  
Если он потеряет Криса, если потеряет это...  
  
Возможно, Крис достаточно отступится от шаблонов, чтобы разрешить ему самому распоряжаться своим доходом. Вряд ли — имуществом; слишком большой шаг. Будут вопросы о контроле Криса. Критика.  
  
Но Крис художник. Крис должен знать эту прожигающую кометой под кожей необходимость: головой вперед ринуться в ослепительную красоту, броситься во тьму и вернуться со звездами, _создавать_.  
  
Если он потеряет его, придется найти кого-то еще. Ему нужно — ради своей матери, и отчима, и счетов из больниц, и бессонных ночей. Ему нужна карьера, не простая игра для украшения вечеринок его Доминанта. И карьера у него может быть только в том случае, если он официально заключит контракт и будет — в глазах общества — под защитой и контролем.  
  
Его пальцы вновь проходят по горлу, пока три пары рук живо вытирают его полотенцами.  
  
Самые худшие моменты, самые глубокие и слишком интимные моменты процессы уже прошли, и его обнаженное тело никоим образом его не смущает. Его тело все еще слегка болит от того, что было тогда. Они были нежными, но в чем-то от этого было лишь хуже. Но им нужно было вычистить его, изнутри и снаружи. Очистить.  
  
Они растирают по нему масло. Руки, живот, поясница, впадинка внизу горла. Корица, как он понимает, и ваниль, и еще какая-то пряность. Крису может показаться, что он пахнет выпечкой. Вероятно, в этом и суть. Подтолкнуть к укусам. Следам зубов.  
  
Он не смеется. Не слишком и смешно.  
  
Пальцы скользят по его бедрам и задевают член. Он подпрыгивает. И извиняется. А юноша кажется испуганным и потом улыбается.  
\- Я удивил Вас. Не извиняйтесь.  
\- О, вам разрешено говорить, я должен был поздороваться... - он сомневается. Никто не объяснял правила представления себя и разговора, когда собеседник незаинтересованно держит,увы, крайне заинтересованную часть тела Себастиана. Каждое скользкое прикосновение чувствуется ярче в тысячу раз. Афродизиаки. Черт. - А... Вы... Я могу задавать вопросы?  
\- На самом деле мы не должны разговаривать, - говорит юноша, отклоняясь, поднимая взгляд, усмехаясь через темные волосы, - но Вы хороший. А еще я купил саундтрек к «Договору». Очень мрачный. Мне понравилось.  
  
Себастиан на самом деле морщится. Ему хорошо заплатили. И по крайней мере в отзывах к музыке отнеслись хорошо, где-то его работу называли единственной достойной частью картины.  
\- Я могу прислать Вам копию записи, которую мы не использовались, если хотите...если Вам нравится мрачное...эта часть как раз была слишком мрачной. Не смогли куда-то ее вставить. Но меня она устраивала. Я — _pula mea_..!  
  
Теперь пытливые пальцы скользят между его ягодиц. Мягко нанося масло и на ту мышцу, по краю дырки, все еще растянутой после чистки и расслабленной горячей водой и вдыхаемыми опиатами.  
  
Он заставляет себя дышать. Подготовка. Для Криса. Для того, чтобы Крис трахнул его. Консуммация.  
  
Он думает о Шекспире — и правда, «конец, достойный желаний жарких» - и в этот раз все же смеется, потому что иначе он заплачет.  
  
\- Извините! - поспешно говорит прислужник за спиной. - Вы напряжены.  
  
Себастиан не пропускает сквозь сжатые губы «да ладно, с чего бы это, учитывая, где сейчас Ваши пальцы?» и вместо этого говорит:  
\- _Îme pare rău_. Прошу прощения.  
Покорный. Кроткий. Безропотный. Как и нужно.  
  
\- На скольких языках Вы говорите? - спрашивает юноша, любящий его музыку, с большими глазами, теперь радостно усевшийся на пол перед ним. Один из его товарищей толкает его ногой. Себастиан быстро вмешивается:  
\- Пять, - до того, как может разыграться ссора. - Румынский, английский, немецкий, французский... В принципе знаю русский. Хотя мне говорили, что произношение не лучшее. Куда мне ее отправить? Копию записи?  
\- Ого, вау, - говорит юноша с благоговением, и парень повыше опять пинает его и шипит:  
\- Джеймс! Не разговаривать! Не привязываться! А еще — _время_!  
  
Время. Точно. Утекает.  
  
Они накидывают на него [костюм](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4562323/11875122#) — без белья, и Себастиан почти спрашивает об этом, но решает, что может догадатьсяи сам, и тяжело сглатывает — и застегивают его жилет и пиджак, следом занявшись его волосами. Себастиан не знает, стоит ли сразу извиниться за них. Они, как всегда, безобразно себя ведут.  
  
Девушка склоняет голову. Начесывает челку пальцами. Потом улыбается. Себастиан старается не видеть скептицизм в ее улыбке. Он знает свои волосы.  
  
Парни предлагают подводку; он вежливо соглашается. Это тоже традиция, превратить сабмиссива в украшенный сверкающий подарок, чтобы он или она выглядели идеально. Он не уверен, что его глазам нужно прибавлять размер, но у прислужников есть опыт в этом деле, так что он мысленно пожимает плечами. Может, Крису нравятся украшения. Подчеркивания. Он постарается узнать.  
  
У него кружится голова, а все тело дрожит, непонятное покалывание желания, нужды, вертиго, сверхчувствительных нервных окончаний. Четкое ощущение шерсти [костюма](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4562323/11875122#) по голой коже чуть ли не заставляет его кричать. Никто больше не трогает его руками — только наносят подводку, да поправляют галстук.  
  
Это сводит с ума и пугает. Ему нужно прикосновение, ласка, кожа к коже; он знает, знает, почему они не могут это сделать, знает, что его хранят, заставляя желать его Доминанта, знает, что в результате он будет умолять Криса прижать его, взять его, позволить почувствовать.  
  
Он будет умолять, потому что не сможет иначе. И осознание этого пугает его больше, чем что-либо еще в его жизни.  
  
Он больше не голоден — слишком сильно головокружение, слишком яркие другие нужды, - но поесть ему все же стоило. Чтобы было противостояние наркотикам. Якорь. Он пошатывается; парень, которому нравится его музыка, ловит его за руку с переживанием в глазах.  
\- Нервничаете?  
  
\- _Da_... Да, спасибо, я... - В порядке? Нормально? Со мной все хорошо? Ничто из этого не описывает его состояние. - ...выхожу замуж.  
  
\- Знаете, - говорит юноша — Джеймс? - и его рука слишком теплая даже через слои ткани, - он хороший. Ваш Доминант. Мы не говорили с ним, но я видел его, когда он приехал. Смеялся. Со своей семьей, думаю. Он кажется счастливым. Счастливым человеком. И Вы тоже хороший, и вы можете быть счастливы вместе.  
  
Он широко улыбается. Себастиан не находит сил на то, чтобы разрушить его сказочные мечты. В любом случае, кто знает. Может, он окажется прав.  
  
Он решает ответить «Спасибо», потому что тогда парень сможет думать, что чем-то помог, что, честно говоря, отчасти правда. Крис Эванс кажется счастливым человеком; что ж, этого он не знал. Конечно, возможно, Крис счастлив лишь из-за того, что у него появится собственный сабмиссив, которым можно командовать, с которым можно играть.  
  
Себастиан лишь хочет возможность думать. Возможность дышать. Хочет, чтобы тело перестало казаться чужим, отравленным океаном нужды.  
  
\- Блеск для губ? - говорит девушка. Они обсуждают варианты. Останавливаются на чем-то прозрачном и простом, без цвета, только чтобы усилить блеск. Они заявляют, что его губам не нужно что-то добавлять.  
  
Себастиан ничего не говорит. Не может. Не из-за того, что ему сейчас наносят блеск.  
  
Они хватают его за руки и тянут через выход по невзрачному коридору к позолоченным двойным дверям. Здесь воздух прохладнее и почти не пахнет, легкий лесной ладан. Он глотает его. Один вдох. Два. Задерживает холодную реальность в легких.  
  
Прислужники улыбаются ему и распахивают двери. Все в храме поворачиваются к нему.  
  
На долю секунды тяжесть этих взглядов кажется подобной удару в живот, Себастиан представляет, как сбегает.  
  
Но он не может. Он справится с этим. Он должен.  
  
В любом случае он бы не убежал. Едва может идти.  
  
И он идет. Смотрит прямо перед собой на Криса Эванса, свой пункт назначения, и идет.  
  
Крис Эванс — поначалу высокое, широкоплечее и замершее сверкание серого и темного, постепенно становящееся отчетливым в деталях, когда Себастиан приближается. [Костюм](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4562323/11875122#) серый, подходящий к его собственному. Темные волосы аккуратно уложены, как и борода; при воспоминании о фантазиях член Себастиана непрошено дергается. Крис серьезен, как и полагается мужчине на своей свадьбе. Глаза Криса...  
  
Голубые, как моря, и приливы, и солнечный свет по песку. Себастиан, отвлеченный меняющимися эмоциями, сочиняет мелодию, глубокая бурлящая мелодия оживленных океанов. Волны, танцующие на поверхности; скрытые меланхоличные впадины глубже. Он мог бы писать для этих глаз.  
  
Они меняются, наблюдая за ним. Наверх поднимается беспокойство. Себастиан встряхивается, надеется, что только мысленно. Сфокусируйся. Стой прямо. Подпиши чертов контракт. Выйди замуж.  
  
Его мама с отчимом сидят в первом ряду слева, с противоположной стороны от семьи Криса. Он улыбается им, проходя мимо; мама отважно делает вид, что не плачет, и ей это вполне удается. Отчим обнимает ее одной рукой, и, должно быть, это хороший день, потому что он тоже улыбается — и это понимающая улыбка, не рассеянная.  
  
Себастиан сам решительно не начинает плакать. Только подходит к Крису, глубоко вдыхает и безукоризненно падает на колени на предоставленную подушку.  
  
Он надеется, что вышло безукоризненно. Он репетировал публичные жесты наедине с собой. Но он знает, что, учитывая наркотики и головокружение, он может почти падать с перьевой подушки.  
  
Он не поднимает взгляд, потому что так должны делать хорошие сабы и потому что он боится смотреть на Криса. С этого угла ему видны голени Криса, прямые и элегантные в сером. Блеск начищенных ботинок. Простая текстура дерева на полу храма. Он обводит рисунок взглядом. Оно настоящее, изгибы дерева и времени. Настоящее.  
  
На его голову опускается ладонь. Большая и теплая, тяжелая, но не давящая. Вес тоже реален, это поддержка; он невольно поднимает голову.  
  
Крис. Крис прикасается к нему. Крис смотрит на него, между полными тревоги бровями единственная складка. Крис скользит рукой по затылку Себастиана, большим пальцем задевая ухо, без сомнения разрушая всю аккуратную работу, проделанную над его прической. Себастиану все равно, потому что Крису, кажется, тоже.  
  
Священник произносит речь. Вечная связь, подходящие друг другу души, обнаруженные половинки. Крис слегка приподнимает брови: ты в порядке?  
  
Себастиан кивает, так же незаметно. И тянется за прикосновением. Это жалко, и просяще, и абсолютно покорно, и, скорее всего, все этого и хотят от него, и ему плевать, потому что прикосновения Криса дают силу.  
  
Священник задает вопрос. Крис отвечает. Глубокий и воодушевленный голос формулирует клятвы. Словно он действительно верит в них. В каждое слово: я буду защищать его, поддерживать его и любить его, как часть себя.  
  
Себастиан, стоя на коленях, хочет плакать или смеяться, а может отключиться. Любить. Дело не в любви.  
  
Его рассеянный мозг подкидывает напоминание: Крис тайно пришел на один из твоих концертов, только чтобы услышать твою игру.  
  
У него болит голова. Афродизиаки, непрерывный запах ладана, бесконечный поток слов и тяжесть. Он снова думает, что стоило поесть. Он все еще не голоден. Но где-то в глубине сознания он понимает, что энергия ему бы пригодилась.  
  
Конечно, тогда его могло бы стошнить на ноги его Доминанта. На долю секунды он с ужасом задумывается, чем бы это закончилось. Без сомнения, отвержением. Крис бы посмотрел на него с отвращением. Ушел бы.  
  
Крис заканчивает произносить клятвы. Его вторая рука в нескольких сантиметров от него, а та, что была на нем, никуда не делась; Себастиан не может не смотреть, не чувствовать. У Криса большие ладони, сильные и широкие.  
  
Он представляет их на своей коже. Скоро они будут там. У Криса будет право — право делать с ним что угодно. Ласка или жестокость — этими широкими ладонями.  
  
Он слишком пристально смотрит на узел костяшек, на смуглую кожу тыльной стороны. Детали. Мир сжимается. Он не может дышать.  
  
Священник что-то говорит ему, и Себастиану нужно ответить, это важно, клятвы важны, но он не может думать ни на одном языке...  
  
Крис смотрит прямо на него. Сильно хмурится. Переживает. Его Доминант переживает. И это неправильно, он уже стал разочарованием, и они даже не женаты, как он мог так сильно и так быстро объебаться, и Крис уйдет _теперь-то_...  
  
Крис склоняется. Обхватывает его руками. Поднимает с пола. Собравшиеся свидетели шепчутся. Нарушение протокола. Тревога.  
  
Себастиан хочет запротестовать — это _неправильно_ , то, что его держит человек, которому он вот-вот поклянется вечно подчиняться — но поддержка чертовски приятна. Уверенные руки. Стойкость в раздражающе мутном мире.  
  
\- Хей, - голос Криса теплый. Как солнечные зайчики, как мягкие и мощные аккорды летней песни. - Посмотри на меня. Мы справимся с этим, хорошо? Тебе просто нужно сказать «да». Если можешь. Если хочешь.  
  
Себастиан моргает. Глаза Криса расплываются в калейдоскопе завораживающих оттенков голубого.  
  
Крис вздыхает. Бормочет что-то нелестное под нос. Себастиан вздрагивает, но Крис продолжает говорить мягко и уверено, несмотря на неодобрительный взгляд священника.  
\- Тебя все-таки напичкали наркотиками? Чертовы традиции — ты _можешь_ сказать «да», так? Или «нет». Если не хочешь меня. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты согласился, но не говори этого, если не знаешь, что говоришь. Мы все отменим прямо сейчас, если попросишь.  
\- Я говорю «да», - шепчет Себастиан. Его мама, его отчим, его жизнь, семья. Да.  
  
И может быть, может быть, он говорит «да» ради себя. Потому что его Доминант тот человек, который спросит.  
  
Крис смотрит в его глаза еще минуту. Они почти одного роста; почти, но не совсем. Крис на пару сантиметров выше; так должно быть, так правильно, чтобы он смотрел на своего Доминанта снизу вверх, и откуда вообще взялась _эта_ мысль?  
  
\- Хорошо.  
Крис не убирает одну руку с него. Себастиан вновь хочет возразить, но в то же время не хочет, и это настолько запутано, что он сдается и принимает помощь. Крис возвращает взгляд на священника, который теперь явно раздражен.  
\- Честное слово, молодой человек, если Вы не можете вести себя подобающе...  
\- Я просил не давать ему наркотики, - Крис говорит тихо, но зло. Голубая сталь. - Я сказал, что не хочу...  
\- Традиционный ритуал включает...  
Себастиан очень осторожно облизывает губы и шепчет:  
\- Господин.  
Оба гневных взгляда резко обращаются к нему. Крис открывает рот; прежде чем его Доминант разозлится еще больше, Себастиан аккуратно подбирает слово за словом:  
\- Я знаю, что говорю. Я говорю «да». Пожалуйста.  
Рот Криса — сплошное напряжение, основавшееся в линии его челюсти; но он кивает:  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Вот, - священник подает им контракт, поток строчек на бумаге; стандартная версия, не их личные правила, о которых они договорятся между собой, но в нее включены базовые обязательства по приемлемому обращению с сабмиссивом и право Себастиана на заявление о любом поведении, переходящем рамки, и требование развода при необходимости. Крис бросает на него взгляд, держит руку на его талии, берет ручку, подписывает. Решительно.  
  
Когда Крис протягивает ручку ему, их пальцы соприкасаются. Тело Себастиана вспыхивает. Он не может сдержать вздох. Крис смотрит ему в глаза и вкладывает ручку в его пальцы; Себастиан дрожит. Эта рука, этот приказ. Когда он моргает, перед глазами все кружится.  
  
Он собирается с силами. Опускает ручку на бумагу. Подписывает.  
  
_Крис_  
  
Наблюдая за тем, как Себастиан пишет свой имя под его собственным, Крис чувствует, как его сердце совершает кульбиты в груди, словно его ударила волна прибоя. Слишком много эмоций. Коллосально.  
  
Себастиан подписывается высокими привлекательными изгибами и линиями. Запутанно. Интересно. Быстро. Крис пытается вспомнить, как дышать.  
  
Когда двери открылись и Себастиан вошел в зал, он тут же был поражен. Силуэт, подсвеченный сзади. Подтянутый. Выдержанная поза, дрожащая борзая, постоянно готовая сорваться. Не видно деталей.  
  
Себастиан подошел на несколько шагов ближе, и Крис был поражен. Глаза — полные тихого энтузиазма реки, в разы больше, чем он помнил с фотографий. Бесконечные ноги. Тонкая талия. И этот притягательный большой рот — они что-то сделали, то ли помада, то ли блеск для губ, капля этого блеска ловила каждый луч света и заставляла его задыхаться и чувствовать, как он моментально возбудился под костюмом — и этот рот был чудесным и эмоциональным и...  
  
...не улыбался. Ну, логично, думал он поначалу. Важное событие. Да и Себастиан никогда не хотел с кем-то заключать контракт. Так долго скрывался. Крис мог понять.  
  
Ближе. И тогда он увидел рассеянность взгляда. То, как Себастиан задерживал каждый шаг на долю секунды, будто проверяя почву. Побелевшую под золотистым загаром кожу.  
  
Крис не помнит, чтобы когда-либо так злился. Не от своего лица — хотя это его просьбу очевидно проигнорировали; он не хочет, чтобы Себастиан Стэн был накурен опиатами и афродизиаками, когда он скажет «да», он хочет, чтобы Себастиан, блять, _хотел_ его — злится из-за того, что они сделали это с Себастианом. Он почти прервал это подобие церемонии в тот же момент.  
  
Но Себастиан посмотрел на него и узнал его. Сконцентрировался на нем и дал согласие.  
  
Поддерживая его рукой, Крис вновь поражен. Все еще в ярости — не на Себастиана, совсем нет, никогда бы не был за то, что не его ошибка, - но так же и восхищен. Себастиан прошел сюда, и держится, несмотря на все, что с ним случилось, и сказал «да».  
  
Себастиан посмотрел на него с огнем в глазах после того, как Крис до него дотронулся. Крис должен поверить, что дело здесь не в одних лишь наркотиках. Себастиан мог отказаться. Себастиану вместо этого, похоже, понравились его руки. Ну, это уже что-то.  
  
Себастиан заканчивает подпись. Вновь смотрит на него, огромные глаза, бледное лицо. Крис кладет ладонь на его шею сзади, по большей части поддержка, но еще — управление: я здесь, ты мой, все в порядке, я скажу, что тебе делать, если что-то будет нужно. Губы Себастиана приоткрываются без единого звука.  
  
Священник громко объявляет их официально женатыми. Это не последнее требование, конечно — их ждет консуммация, в комнате наверху, которая оформлена для этого, - но на бумаге, которую они оба подписали, это так, и свидетели слышали их «да».  
  
Эти самые свидетели аплодируют. Брат Криса подвывает. Крис бы пнул его в третий раз, но Скотт далеко, так что для нормального пинка пришлось бы двинуться, и он ни за что на свете не собирается забрать у Себастиана поддержку.  
  
Он вышел за Себастиана. За Себастиана, гениального композитора и музыканта, прекрасного и необыкновенного, с самой смущенной, сладкой, медленно зарождающейся улыбкой, какую Крис когда-нибудь видел. И, судя по этому дню, смелее любого, кого Крис знал.  
  
Себастиан _вошел_ сюда с намерением дать свое согласие. Разрядил обстановку, когда Крис начал спорить, и не позволил отступиться.  
  
Посмотрел на него из-под длинных темных ресниц и назвал его Господином. У _этого_ слова интересный эффект на внутренности и сердце Криса. Нервозность, восторг, ликование. Если не упоминать желание. Его член тянуло с первого взгляда.  
  
Себастиан — волосы, или кожа, или одежда — пахнет сладостями, ваниль и пряности. Почти невинно, но не совсем, сахарная пудра с щепоткой имбиря. Крис вдыхает этот запах, надеется, что это не слишком очевидно, и хочет поглотить обманчивый вкус.  
  
Теперь Себастиан еще больше опирается на него. Машет — Крис запоздало тоже взмахивает рукой, когда раздаются вспышки камер — и улыбается, как напрактиковался на интервью к прошлым фильмам.  
  
Они могли бы поцеловаться, да и, наверное, должны. Почему-то это кажется неправильным, слишком дерзко, слишком интимно. Себастиан бы позволил ему — пришлось бы, пришлось бы поддаться рукам Криса на его лице, поднимающим подбородок и притягивающим его, чтобы заклеймить, - но он не может. Не сейчас, не так.  
  
Но он дотрагивается до ближайшей бледной щеки одним пальцем. Себастиан фокусируется на нем, убедительно мгновенно. Крис поднимает брови, склоняет голову на сторону, пытается спросить без слов. Не может сказать вслух, это будет слабостью. Но ему нужно согласие.  
  
На мгновение Себастиан теряется, но потом кивает. По его выражению видно, что он не очень понимает, почему Крис ждет, но он готов подыграть странностям своего Доминанта; без разговора один на один больше им друг друга не понять, так что Крис медленно наклоняется, давая возможность отодвинуться, и прижимается к его губам.  
  
Это простой поцелуй. Почти невинный. Первая встреча губ.  
  
По его костям проходят искры. И больше, когда Себастиан немного подается вперед и открывает рот, словно приглашая дальше, словно ему нравится происходящее.  
  
На вкус Себастиан — блеск для губ, и мягкая кожа, и нервы, и запах ванили. Крис не сдерживается, лижет изгиб нижней губы. Себастиан резко вдыхает, но это не плохая реакция, он не отстраняется. Крис следует за звуком. Знакомится с жаром внутри, изучает его вкус. Узнает, что он завораживающе тихонько стонет и изгибается, когда Крис зубами прихватывает мягкие губы. Себастиан хочет его, он чувствует это, и это безрассудно и волнующе.  
  
И отрезвляюще. Себастиан хочет его, потому что ему дали наркотики, и потому что он сабмиссив, его реакция на команды инстинктивна.  
  
Крис не из тех особенных идиотов, считающих, что каждый сабмиссив хочет слепо подчиняться каждому приказу от каждого агрессивного ублюдка — это глупо, - но под этой глупостью зарыто зерно правды. Себастиан тоже должен знать это. Себастиан почти наверняка знает, учитывая, что весь скандал о его личности разгорелся после того, как его заметили на выходе из крайне специфичного клуба. Чтобы так рисковать, ему чрезвычайно сильно нужна была разрядка; рука Криса сжимается, пальцы ненароком впиваются в линию челюсти Себастиана.  
  
Себастиану был кто-то нужен. Отчаянный, окутанный ночью выход. А Криса не было там.  
  
Но сейчас он здесь. И он может позаботиться о нем. Судя по еле слышному поскуливанию в ответ на открытую грубость, начало хорошее.  
  
И все же это скулеж, и это великолепные глаза наполовину прикрыты, отсутствие понимания в них, когда Крис отстраняется. Зрители вновь хлопают; про себя Крис матерится на английском и французском.  
\- Себастиан? Посмотри на меня.  
  
Это приказ. Его сабмиссив — _его_ сабмиссив — слушается. Удивительный. И удивленный: его глаза огромные.  
\- _Da_... То есть, да. Господин.  
  
\- Все еще со мной? - он проводит большим пальцем по исчезающим розовым следам. От его пальцев на коже Себастиана. - И еще: я понимаю «да» и «нет» на румынском, но все, что сложнее этого, тебе нужно говорить на английском или французском, хорошо?  
  
Себастиан открывает рот, в глаза возвращается сознательность, они даже поблескивают какой-то хитринкой. Крис весь мир отдал бы, чтобы узнать, что он хочет сказать, но никогда не узнает, потому что игривость отключается, будто по щелчку пальцев.  
\- Да, Господин.  
  
В этот раз Крис тот, кто открывает рот, но в результате лишь качает головой. Им нужно поговорить. Не здесь, не сейчас.  
\- Наверх? Уйдем из этого цирка?  
\- Цирк...  
\- Да, знаешь, клоуны, слоны и... о, погоди, может, ты не, эм...  
\- Я знаю, что такое цирк, Господин, - говорит Себастиан, а потом, после нескольких секунд, кажется, внутренней борьбы: - Я думал, чью маму можно считать шпрехшталмейстером.  
  
Крис от неожиданности смеется в голос. Все взгляды в храме прикованы к ним. Священник хмурится. К легкомыслию однозначно плохо относятся. Церемонии — важное дело. Никакого смеха.  
  
Себастиан улыбается осторожно, но искренне. И — виновато?  
\- Прошу прощения, Господин. Подумал, что тебе хотелось бы знать, что я здесь. С тобой.  
\- Конечно, я... Что? Подожди, не... Ты же не пытаешься извиниться за то, что заставил меня рассмеяться? - он знает, что именно это Себастиан и делает. Его сердце скручивает за решеткой ребер. Больно. - Не надо. Просто... - Все еще нельзя сделать это здесь. Он хватает Себастиана за запястье. - Пойдем.  
  
Они выбегают через заднюю дверь под эхо аплодисментов и крик Скотта «Повеселитесь!» Прямая узкая деревянная лестница, ведущая наверх, в их спальню для первой брачной ночи, простая и пустая, никого, кроме них; летящая пыль горит рубиновым и золотым в лучах заката.  
  
Рука Криса все еще держит запястье Себастиана. Он видит, как Себастиан бросает взгляд на хватку, и решает оставить все так.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rahat - дерьмо  
> pula mea - блять


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О консуммации брака.

_Себастиан_  
  
Крис проводит его по освещенной лестнице, по коридору и в единственную открытую дверь, третью слева. Себастиану не удается сохранить равновесие из-за побега, наркотиков и сжатия пальцев Доминанта на его запястье, и он спотыкается о воздух. Крис тут же ловит его — хватка руки на запястье усиливается, вторая держит за талию — и не дает упасть, настойчиво впиваясь в его глаза своими голубыми.  
  
Колени Себастиана сами по себе начинают подгибаться. Предательские колени. Сдаются без предупреждения.  
  
\- Блять, - шепчет Крис и проводит его к низкому [столу](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4562323/11981873#) слева, опуская руки Себастиана на дерево. И отпускает. Отходит назад. Трет лицо обеими руками. - Ты... блять.  
  
Себастиан опирается на ладони, как и был оставлен. Этот стол дружелюбен. Поддерживает его. Принимает его вес.  
  
На нем стоит поднос с фруктами: апельсины, виноград, клубника и ананас, частично покрытые шоколадом. Те фрукты, какими удобно закусывать в постели, энергия от сахара и сладости. Впиваться зубами в красную клубнику, пока сок течет по коже. Сжимать губами плотные виноградинки из ленивых пальцев.  
  
Он сглатывает. Это сложно, его горло перекрыто эмоциями.  
  
Остальная комната тоже дружелюбна — или пытается быть такой. Не огромная, но обставленная со вкусом, придающая мужество: большие окна, открывающие закат на западе, а пол покрыт тяжелыми коврами кремового цвета поверх медовых досок. В дальней стене дверь; с этого угла он может догадаться, что она ведет в ванную. Чтобы вымыться после. После.  
  
Кровать молчаливо занимает большую часть пространства. Высокая, на четырех ножках и покрытая ослепительно белым шелком. На котором будет видно все. Каждое пятно, каждый след. После чего угодно, что Крис с ним сделает.  
  
Следующий глоток воздуха умирает в легких. _Что угодно_ , что Крис с ним сделает. А эта ночь в первую очередь рассчитана на то, чтобы заклеймить, укрепить власть. К столбикам [кровати](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4562323/11981873#) привязаны белые шелковые ленты, безобидно свисающие с них. А на втором [столе](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4562323/11981873#) в комнате — закрытый, но не запертый ящик.  
  
Его взгляд опускается на запястья. Он все еще чувствует руки Криса на них. Большие, тяжелые, настойчивые. Не дающие упасть, удерживающие. Прижимающие.  
  
Он дрожит, по его телу пробегают искры желания и страха. Он _хочет_ это.  
Он хочет это, хочет быть поставленным на колени у ног Криса — у него его Доминанта — найти место, где он будет чувствовать себя правильно, где сможет перестать думать и нести вес своего секрета, и нужд его семьи, и пугающе-прекрасных требований клавиш. Он хочет просто _чувствовать_.  
  
Крис может помочь ему.  
  
Крис может дать ему безопасность.  
  
Крис может заставить его кричать.  
  
Крис отошел к окну, опирается о подоконник, опустив голову и глубоко дыша. Себастиан сомневается. Крис поставил его сюда, но ничего не приказал, и его Доминант, конечно, знает, что им нужно закрепить брак. Для этого и существует эта комната, просторное помещение над священным храмом.  
  
Он осторожно поднимает руку. Крис не поворачивается.  
  
Хорошо. Он может сделать это. Может заставить Криса хотеть его. Он может быть сабмиссивом, которым никогда не приходилось быть, и, может быть, тогда Крис посмотрит на него с желанием, а не со злостью, жалостью и чем-то еще, что вынудило его тогда протянуть свою руку. Себастиан уверен, что часть гнева была направлена на священника, проигнорировавшего просьбу, но отчасти, наверняка, и на Себастиана: он мог отказаться от наркотиков, должен был заметить это раньше, Крис скорее всего думает, как допустил это. Скорее всего он ему противен, сабмиссив, которые даже на церемонии не смог продержаться без помощи.  
  
Крис все еще не оборачивается.  
  
Себастиан отрывает вторую руку. Расстегивает пуговицы на [костюме](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4562323/11981873#). Это сложно, когда его пальцы будто заморожены и вообще не принадлежат ему.  
  
Он снимает [пиджак](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4562323/11981873#), жилет и рубашку, вздрагивая из-за прикосновения вечернего воздуха к разгоряченной коже. В ней ему слишком тесно, и холодно, и жарко. Его член ноет; в теле звенит беспокойство, нестерпимое желание. Ему нужен его Доминант; ему нужны касания; ему нужно освобождение. Желание сжимается внизу живота, в подтянутых яичках, в скользком масле между ягодиц, когда он двигается. Чересчур. Недостаточно.  
  
Он улавливает запах фруктов, сладкий и спелый. Голову кружит, когда он вдыхает его. Крис не говорил, что он может есть.  
  
Он расстегивает ремень, медленно, потому что замороженными пальцами это сложно сделать, снимает штаны и подходит подходит к Крису с напряженными плечами и упирающимися в подоконник руками.  
\- Господин, - и падает на колени, полностью обнаженный.  
  
Крис быстро поворачивается. Чуть не запинается о собственные ноги. Одной рукой вновь хватается за окно.  
\- Ты... ты... о, блять... что ты делаешь?  
Себастиан моргает. И еще раз.  
\- Закрепляю... наш... брак? Господин?  
\- О Боже, - Крис закрывает лицо ладонью, опустив голову. Просит сквозь пальцы. - Пожалуйста. Перестань. Говорить это.  
\- А... Лучше что-то другое? - он никогда не рассматривал эту возможность, но в клубах он слышал другие названия. - Хозяин? Папочка?  
\- Вот блядство, - говорит Крис с широко распахнутыми глазами. - Нет. Перестань. Боже.  
  
Себастиан собирается сказать «Хочешь, чтобы я звал тебя Богом?» и тут же прикусывает язык, не давая словам сорваться. Сдержанный. Покорный. Послушный. Сабмиссив. Блять.  
  
Теперь Крис странно на него смотрит.  
\- Ты собирался что-то сказать?  
\- ...Нет. Господин. В смысле — как ты хочешь? Чтобы я называл тебя?  
\- На людях... Я знаю, что нужно...можешь говорить «Господин»... но зови меня по имени. Дома. Просто — Крис, - он вновь задумчиво смотрит на него. - Ты точно не хотел ничего сказать? Просто казалось — ты же знаешь, что можешь высказывать свои мысли? Я не рассержусь на тебя.  
  
Уже рассердился, думает Себастиан. И это не моя вина, я не знал, не понимал, а когда понял, то решил, что ты хотел традиционную ночь, если бы я знал, как на самом деле, я бы сказал что-то до омывания...  
  
Он говорит:  
\- Да, Крис.  
Крис прищуривается.  
\- Тебе сказали соглашаться со всем, что я говорю?  
  
Себастиан честно не может сдержать удивление. Он даже не успевает ответить; у Криса вырывается «блять», и он быстрым шагом направляется к ванной, где сдергивает с крючка белый, словно облако, халат.  
\- Вот.  
  
Себастиан пойман врасплох, когда ему в лицо прилетает ткань, так что он едва успевает поймать ее. Беспомощно смотрит на рукава.  
  
Крис выдыхает череду богохульств, поднимает его на ноги и заворачивает в халат. Себастиан слишком потерян для протеста, хоть это и кажется чем-то совсем противоположным консуммации; Крис держит его в своих руках и укладывает на кровать в гору подушек, тут же попытавшихся радостно поглотить его. Крис сбивает половину на пол раздраженным взмахом руки. Себастиану их немного жаль. Они пытались помочь.  
  
\- Сосредоточься, - Крис щелкает пальцами перед ним. - Можешь посмотреть на меня? Блять... Я знаю, что то, что тебе дали, должно было сделать тебя податливым, но это... Что-то еще случилось? Что-то, о чем мне нужно знать? Скажи мне.  
\- Я... нет, ничего... Я не ел, но...  
\- Когда ты ел в последний раз?  
  
Он не помнит — вероятно, пропустил и завтрак, потому что нервничал — и это, видимо, отражается на его лице. Крис издает какой-то нетерпеливый звук и приносит с подноса виноград.  
\- Держи.  
  
Себастиан настолько ничего не понимает, что просто смотрит на него с середины [кровати](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4562323/11981873#). Крис вздыхает:  
\- Можешь, пожалуйста, съесть что-то? Я не собираюсь заваливать тебя прямо сейчас.  
\- Ты...не собираешься?  
\- Что вам рассказывают о Доминантах? - Крис отстраненно закидывает виноград в рот. Себастиан наблюдает за тем, как он глотает, завороженный движением горла, кадыка, мужским и несущим простую силу. - Я не сплю с людьми, которые могут отключиться во время секса. Не лучшее время для нас обоих. Поешь виноград. Если не хочешь что-то еще. Я могу позвонить и заказать что-то в номер, у них должна быть другая еда, если...  
\- Нет! - Слишком быстро; но он сбит с толку. Это...совсем не то, к чему он был готов. Его Доминант должен сделать его своим, утвердить супружеские права...  
  
Ну. Не спрашивать его про любимую еду.  
\- Я в порядке. _Promit_... Клянусь, - он садится, сгибая свои слишком длинные ноги и прижимая их к груди под халатом. - Если хочешь... Они будут проверять... Что мы...  
\- Они не придут до утра. Ты имеешь что-то против винограда?  
\- Что...нет, мне нравится виноград... - черника ему нравится больше, но он не уверен, что Крис — его теперь уже муж, его Доминант, о Господи — хочет знать это. Он еле успевает поймать брошенную в его сторону виноградинку. И бормочет: - _Tu mă confunzi_.  
\- Что?  
\- О... Я сказал... - сдаваясь, - я не понимаю. Извини. Я не хотел... не знаю, как... что ты хочешь от меня?  
Крис на самом деле улыбается.  
\- Хорошо, слава Богу, это прозвучало честно. Ты со мной?  
\- Ты...спрашивал об этом. - Он съедает еще одну ягоду. Вкус лета взрывается на языке. - Я не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.  
\- Проблема с языком или содержанием? - Крис приносит целый поднос. - Ешь еще. Если нужно, это будет приказ. И отвечай.  
Себастиан делает паузу, выбирая кусочек покрытого шоколадом ананаса.  
\- Содержание. Я знаю английский. С двенадцати лет. Выражайся точнее, Господин.  
  
И он тут же роняет ананас на поднос, потому что он только что сказал это вслух. Не подумав. Не удержав маску.  
  
Крис поднимает фрукт и отдает его обратно. Себастиан берет, потому что он слишком озадачен, чтобы отказаться. Ананас тоже озадачен, поэтому помощи от него не дождаться.  
\- Тебе нравятся ананасы? - Крис съедает клубнику целиком, кроме листьев. Себастиан завороженно смотрит. - Забирай хоть весь.  
\- Мне нравится шоколад. Ты не... Ты _не_ злишься. На меня.  
\- За то, что ты сказал о непонимании? Нет, - Крис подталкивает ягоды в шоколаде в его сторону. - Может, за то, что ты не ешь. Нужно это включить в правила? Постоянный приказ, действующий каждый день?  
Себастиан обдумывает это предложение. Клубника, от которой он откусывает немного, одобряет.  
\- ...возможно. Я не привык к ним. Ежедневные правила. Но...это может быть хорошей идеей. О чем ты тогда говорил? Если можно спросить?  
\- Ты всегда можешь спрашивать. - Крис потягивается, стягивает свой [пиджак](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4562323/11981873#), бросает его куда-то за кровать.  
  
Он кажется совершенно расслабленным: слегка помятый, все еще взволнованный, но полностью держащий все под контролем, сидящий на краю [кровати](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4562323/11981873#) со своим сабмиссивом, устроившимся посередине с предложенными фруктами. Себастиан молча рассматривает его пару секунд.  
Крис заметно краснеет, его светлая кожа становится розоватой.  
\- Так, что?  
Он не может сказать, о чем именно думал в этот момент. Он четко ощущает собственную наготу под халатом и контраст между этим и закрытыми одеждой мышцами Криса.  
\- Ты...хорошо выглядишь. Вот так.  
Брови Криса высоко поднимаются.  
\- Правда? Я...тебе не нужно говорить это. Если ты так не считаешь.  
В ответ Себастиан выгибает одну бровь. А потом однозначно рушит образ, слизав шоколад с большого пальца.  
\- Я считаю именно так. И ты не ответил на мой вопрос, Господин. Крис.  
  
Крис неотрывно смотрит на облизанный палец. Себастиан видит в этом хороший знак. Тогда, пожалуй, стоит взять еще один ананас в шоколаде. Чтобы было что еще очистить. Языком.  
  
\- Ты чертовски красивый... - голос Криса рассеянный, предложение кажется оборванным. Себастиан не сдерживает взрыв глупого смеха, потому что это совершенно точно не правда.  
И закрывает рот рукой, потому что, о боже, он только что рассмеялся над своим Доминантом, и пусть Крис не такой традиционный, как он опасался, границы поведения все равно _существуют_.  
Крис хмурится. Конечно.  
\- Это смешно?  
\- Нет, - шепчет Себастиан в ужасе сквозь пальцы, - Господин.  
\- Подожди, - Крис протягивает руку и оттягивает его ладонь от напрасных попыток задушить безрассудные высказывания. - Ты правда не осознаешь, какой ты прекрасный? То есть, я практически влюбился в тебя — о, черт, я из-за этого покажусь самым поверхностным парнем на планете, но — я увидел тебя по телевизору, знаешь? На Оскаре? И ты улыбался, и...я не мог оторвать от тебя взгляд. От твоей улыбки. Ты меня слышишь, да? Понимаешь, о чем я?  
  
Это разные вопросы. У них разные ответы. Себастиан пытается думать. Крису по какой-то причине нравится, как он выглядит; за бостонским горизонтом его голоса кроется честность. И тогда это отчасти отвечает на вопрос, почему Крис захотел его.  
Хорошо. Он не против того, чтобы его считали привлекательным. Крис мог купить его по худшим причинам.  
  
\- Тебе нравится то, как я выгляжу, - решается ответить он, подтверждая, что, да, он слышал его.  
\- Да... - Крис вздыхает. Перебирает пальцы Себастиана своими: сгибает их, разгибает, разминая суставы. - Кажется, нам нужно будет еще поговорить об этом. Но не сейчас. Что важнее, ты просил объяснить мои слова, так что мне нужно сделать это. Я спросил, со мной ли ты, так?  
\- Да?  
\- Я не имел в виду физически. Ну, отчасти и это, потому что это тоже важно, можешь ли ты буквально сконцентрироваться на мне. Знаешь ли, что делаешь. Но еще и эмоционально, понимаешь? Я не хочу, чтобы ты говорил то, что, как тебе кажется, я хочу услышать. Я не хочу, чтобы ты молчал, если тебе что-то не нравится или что-то расстраивает тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты был честным. Со мной.  
  
Себастиан рассматривает их пальцы, сплетенные вместе. Его длиннее, но пальцы Криса тяжелее, грубее из-за карандаша и ручки, настойчивее.  
Честность.  
  
\- ...Я понимаю. Хотя все еще не очень понимаю, почему. И начинаю подозревать, что замужем за скрытым политическим реформатором.  
Крис резко смотрит на него, но тут же замечает, что Себастиан осторожно шутит, и тогда улыбается.  
\- А ты был бы против? И как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Думаю, лучше, - верно; головокружение отчасти отступило, хотя ощущение сильного желания, из-за которого кажется, что он плывет, никуда не делось. Еда не заменит уверенных рук на нем, мужского веса, прижимающего к [кровати](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4562323/11981873#), несгибаемой длины, заполняющей его там, где он так пуст и готов...  
Свободной рукой он берет виноград, надеясь скрыть дрожь.  
\- И...если это так, это твое право, но... Я не знаю, как сам бы относился к этому. Я еще не привык к собственному разоблачению. Прости, Крис.  
  
Это честно, но на грани с неправдой, он не договаривает. Он _не_ знает, как бы отнесся, если бы его Доминант оказался ярым защитником прав сабмиссивов. В какой-то степени это принесло бы облегчение — это бы значило, что Крис будет относиться к нему с уважением, - но он сам по себе идет против всего привычного, саб, который провел всю жизнь, притворяясь кем-то еще, и у него никогда не было желания участвовать в революции.  
  
Он видел последствия одной великой революции; еще ребенком знал значения некоторых слов. Нормирование. Тайная полиция. Служба Государственной безопасности. Страх.  
  
Здесь, в Америке, он был свободен. Радостно бросился с головой в работу. Мелодия на пианино, хрустальное мгновение, когда ноты заполняют страницу.  
И ему нужно, чтобы с этим браком все сложилось хорошо. Для собственной свободы. Для его семьи.  
И со стыдом он хочет Криса. Хочет знать, каково это, быть в этой позиции, которую он никогда полностью не чувствовал, это полное всеохватывающее подчинение силе.  
  
\- Эй, - Крис сжимает его ладонь. - Спасибо за это.  
\- За...что именно?  
\- За то, что высказал свои мысли. Даже если ты не знаешь точно. Молодец, хорошо, я, хм, доволен тобой. Я...  
  
Себастиан не слышит следующие слова. Чувствует жар. Нетерпение. Электричество. Кометы по позвоночнику.  
  
\- ...так что тебе не придется с этим разбираться, то есть, мне не все равно, Скотту же нужен кто-то, кто будет за ним присматривать, но мне не нужно быть в передних рядах, понимаешь? - Крис постукивает пальцами по тыльной стороне его ладони, подсознательное подчеркивание, оставленное на коже Себастиана. - Известно, что я поддерживаю это движение, но у меня плохо с публичными выступлениями, я нервничаю во время интервью, и мой дядя конгрессмен, он занимается политикой, я просто художник. Себастиан? Еще со мной? Тебе хуже?  
\- Я...в порядке...то, что ты сказал мне... Прошу прощения, Господин, все хорошо. И я все понял.  
\- Что я сказал... - Крис осматривает его сверху донизу. - О том, что ты молодец? Ты хочешь...быть для меня хорошим?  
  
Он невольно вздыхает. Звук эхом отдается в ушах. По прислушивающейся комнате. В халате слишком тепло, ему нужно снять его, и ему нужно больше...  
  
\- Хорошо, - бормочет Крис, голос убедительный, словно лес с глубокими корнями в почве. Одна рука ложится на щеку; Себастиан ластится, понимая, что это должно смущать его, но не в состоянии чувствовать это. Крис повторяет «Хорошо», и встает — Себастиан скулит — чтобы убрать поднос с фруктами, и возвращается, руки на его плечах твердые и реальные. - Ты нормально справлялся до этого? Это чересчур?  
\- Я не знаю, - шепчет Себастиан и хочет заплакать из-за раздражения, из-за неудовлетворенного желания, из-за требований его тела и близости его Доминанта с неожиданной добротой в голубых глазах. - Пожалуйста...  
\- Чшш, - Крис прижимает его ближе, опускает голову Себастиана на свое плечо, гладит по волосам. - Я хочу тебя, правда, и я помогу тебе, я позабочусь о тебе, это моя работа, хорошо? Ты сказал мне «да», нам, и ты мой, и, значит, я дам тебе то, что нужно, ясно?  
Себастиан в ответ шепчет:  
\- Да, Господин, - и чувствует, как его член дергается, тело сжимается из-за этих слов. Его собственных. Криса. Он принадлежит Крису, и он будет хорошим для Криса, и Крис даст ему то, что ему нужно. Да.  
\- Да, - соглашается Крис и трет его спину через пушистый слой халата. Себастиан поворачивается лицом в грудь Криса. Дышит. Крис пахнет теплом, и дорогим льном рубашки, и чем-то темным, зеленым, безопасным, скрытые тенью лесные тропы, ведущие к солнцу.  
  
Крис обнимает его неопределенно долго, и он не знал, что это могло так хорошо ощущаться, одновременно уплывать и держаться на месте. Он не хочет двигаться; но в конце концов нежных прикосновений недостаточно, его тело принимает каждое касание и становится все более томным, требовательным, наполняясь эйфорией. Уколы огня под кожей. Болезненное удовольствие от каждого движения его члена по животу. Эта боль вездесуща и приятна; и он ерзает в руках Криса, лишь бы почувствовать ее.  
  
Крис поднимает его голову за подбородок. Заглядывает в глаза.  
\- ...о. Боже. Ты...ты выглядишь. Что ж. Если бы ты только мог себя увидеть, идеальный, вот так, желающий меня, весь мой...  
Он хнычет. Снова двигается. Член Криса тоже твердеет; он чувствует его, горячий и возбужденный, прижимающийся к его бедру.  
\- Хей, хорошо, потише, я с тобой. Но сначала надо быстро... Мне нужно удостовериться, прежде чем мы сделаем это. - Крис усаживает его ровнее, спуская с плеч халат, но не отводя взгляд от его глаз. - Правила. Мы разберемся с ними утром, когда ты не... Когда мы сможем поговорить об этом. Пока три основных, и тебе нужно запомнить, это приказ, понял?  
Себастиан кивает. Понимать нелегко, но он в курсе, что это важно. Он держится за серьезный взгляд Криса, когда он продолжает.  
\- Хорошо. Во-первых, я говорил про честность, и здесь тоже. Если тебе не нравится что-то, что я делаю, если ты просто не уверен и хочешь подождать или тебе нужно пояснение, говори. Я никогда не буду на тебя злиться за вопросы. Согласен?  
\- Да, Господин, - этот ответ сложнее, чем должен быть. Руки Криса неумолимо стягивают халат до конца. Оставляя его обнаженным, возбужденным, открытым, подрагивающим в блестящем ночном воздухе.  
\- Во-вторых, ты _здесь_. Со мной. Мне нужно, чтобы ты был в состоянии сказать «да» или «нет». Чтобы ты знал, что я делаю. Если тебе кажется, что ты не можешь, если ты не в состоянии принимать решения...что?  
Ему приходится постараться вспомнить, почему он качал головой. Но голос Криса не злой, только волнующийся, и его большие ладони с изысканной нежностью обхватывают его лицо.  
\- Я...решения, Господин, я не могу...  
Крис матерится на выдохе.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что не знаешь, что мы делаем? Сейчас?  
\- Нет! Я о том... О том, что... Я хочу, чтобы ты принимал решения. Я не могу... Я твой. Ты так сказал. Пожалуйста. - Бессвязно, невнятно, но, может быть, Крис каким-то образом поймет его, в этот зачарованный момент чистой правды.  
  
И Крис, похоже, понимает, судя по кивку, по тому, как одна рука сползает ниже, проводя по его шее, опускаясь к яремной ямке, где трепещет пульс, ниже по груди.  
\- Хорошо. Я понимаю. Я решаю, что ты заслуживаешь. Но тебе нужно понимать достаточно хотя бы для согласия или отказа. Если мне покажется, что ты не в состоянии сделать это, если мне покажется, что все зашло слишком далеко, если ты не сможешь ответить, когда я спрошу, мы останавливаемся. Подойдет?  
\- Да... - сейчас эта ладонь опустилась и легла на его бедро, собственнически сжимая, недостаточно грубо, чтобы остались синяки, но близко к этому. Член Себастиана дергается, размазывая влагу по его животу; и Крис все еще одет, и где _справедливость_? Он хочет просить большего и не хочет делать это, потому что Крис решает, что ему можно.  
Крис слегка ударяет по щеке кончиками пальцев другой руки. Недостаточно сильно, чтобы быть пощечиной; больше, чем простое касание.  
\- Что «да»?  
\- О...да, Господин, - когда он открывает глаза, он чувствует, как это «да» растворяется в его костях, превращая его в расплавленный сахар. - Прости.  
\- Так-то лучше, - Крис вдруг наклоняется и целует его в губы. Провозглашение обладания им; Себастиан упивается этим. - И последнее. Ты подписал контракт. Теперь ты принадлежишь мне. И я ожидаю, что ты будешь меня слушаться. Когда я отдаю тебе приказы, если я хочу, чтобы ты встал на колени возле меня, или носил мою одежду на людях, или слушал без вопросов, если это что-то важное... позже мы разберемся со стоп-словами, если ты не можешь что-то делать, клянусь, я выслушаю, но сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты знал это. Ты мой сабмиссив, и я буду делать все, что захочу, с тобой. _Для_ тебя.  
  
Себастиан дрожит под прикосновениями изучающей руки Доминанта.  
  
\- Тебе это нравится, - задумчиво произносит Крис, с глубокой улыбкой в голосе, настоящей и заинтересованной. - Когда я говорю, что ты принадлежишь мне. Когда говорю, что хочу сделать с тобой... Может, я хочу тебя на коленях, твои губы вокруг моего члена, или привязать тебя к [кровати](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4562323/11981873#) и раз за разом доводить до оргазма, пока ты не будешь кричать мое имя... или решить, что ты еще не заслужил это, ведь тебе нельзя кончать, пока я не разрешу...  
  
Он слышит какой-то звук, вырвавшийся из горла. Надорванный и блаженный. Без слов. Только непрерывная восхитительная пытка Крисом, его рукой, дразнящей чувствительную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра, поглаживающей изгиб бедра, но не приближающейся к местам, больше всего ноющим без этого.  
  
Снаружи солнце уже село. Звезды покрыли небо, таинственный серебряный блеск на синем бархате дамаста. Вселенная задержала дыхание в их тихой комнате, обитой деревом. Здесь только он, и его Доминант, и молчаливое счастье неба.  
  
\- Скажи да или нет, - очень мягко требует Крис, опустив пальцы на бедро, где еще нет синяков, но они могут появиться.  
  
И Себастиан всем своим естеством шепчет:  
\- Да, Господин.  
  
_Крис_  
  
Себастиан шепчет «да» в ночи. И на секунду Крис не может поверить, просто сидит на [кровати](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4562323/11981873#), потерянный в мыслях, забыв про руку, лежащую на покрасневшем изгибе этого прекрасного левого бедра.  
Он понимает, что, возможно, улыбается, как сумасшедший. Но. Себастиан сказал «да». Себастиан выслушал его правила — основные, настолько простые, насколько он смог их сделать для отвлеченных аквамариновых глаз — и сказал «да». Ему.  
Невероятно. Поразительно. Словно падающие звезды и рождение новой вселенной, превращающейся в возможности.  
  
Себастиан обнажен, красив и очевидно возбужден, его член стоит прямо, темный и истекающий смазкой; Крис не хочет ничего больше, чем склониться и облизать его, узнать его вкус, какие звуки он издает из-за каждого движения языка, его глаза, когда он доходит до края. Но он сдерживается. Контроль. Доминация. Укрепить динамику. Точно.  
  
Себастиан быстро дышит, его грудь поднимается и опускается, глаза огромные и слегка мечтательные. Крис вспоминает, как чудесно он свернулся в его объятии, как его длинные ноги и руки успокоились и расслабились под ласками. Себастиану нравится, когда его трогают, когда с ним говорят; Крис никогда особо не говорил в постели, вечно чувствовал себя неловко, когда его просили об этом, но ему кажется, что он справится. В конце концов, те слова - «ты мой», «ты кончишь, когда я скажу», «хочу ли я тебя на коленях или привязанного к [кровати](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4562323/11981873#)» - легко сошли с губ. Словно ожидали на кончике языка, словно ожидали Себастиана Стэна в его постели.  
  
Решив проверить кое-что, он проводит большим пальцем по соску Себастиана, подтянутому и плоскому; реакцией на это служит громкий вздох и движение в его сторону.  
\- _Vă rog_... Пожалуйста, Крис.  
\- Еще? - он сжимает пальцами, скручивая, поддразнивая; Себастиан хнычет. - Сильнее? - ответом служит крайне удовлетворительное «да». Крис запоминает это для дальнейшего изучения позже; Себастиан прекрасно реагирует даже на легкую грубость, приоткрытые губы, распахнутые глаза, дергающийся между подтянутых бедер член. Крис поднимает вторую руку, опускает ее на шею, расслабленно обернув пальцы вокруг изгибающегося горла.  
  
Он держит без какого-либо давления, но Себастиан все равно дрожит, расслабляя мышцы в идеальном подчинении, согласные с весом. В глазах черный почти затопил бледно-голубые топазы. Но голубой все еще полон понимания и доверия. Не отражает отказ.  
  
\- Превосходно, - говорит ему Крис, - невероятно, такой хороший, ты такой молодец для меня, - и в этот момент глаза Себастиана закрываются, а потом открываются безмолвно, но в них расцветает удовольствие в сумраке.  
\- Ложись.  
  
И его сабмиссив ложится, послушно опускается на кровать единым балетным движением, бесконечные ноги, и огромные глаза, и возбуждение. Потом поднимает взгляд на него, проводя влажным языком по губам.  
Крис напоминает себе, что нужно дышать. Подрывается с постели, срывает остатки костюма — ему нужно чувствовать Себастиана всем телом, всю золотую кожу под ним, прижимающуюся к его, - и возвращается обратно, целуя робкий изгиб улыбки. Его. Не верится. Только это правда. Каким-то удивительным образом это правда.  
  
К [кровати](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4562323/11981873#) привязаны веревки и ленты. В ящике сбоку — игрушки, наручники, кляпы, трости. Ему сообщили об этом. Когда он смотрит на Себастиана, раскинувшегося найденным сокровищем на белом песке простыней, он даже не думает о возможности их использования.  
Позже. Позже обязательно. Он хочет увидеть, что Себастиан может выдержать, если простое сжатие соска и следы от ногтей на коже вызывают такие восхитительные звуки. Он хочет увидеть красные следы своих рук на его мускулистой заднице; хочет узнать, как Себастиан выглядит, связанный синим шелком и черной кожей, с кольцом на члене, не дающим кончить, пока Крис трахает его потрясающий рот.  
Не сегодня. Сегодня — приглушенные вздохи и новые территории и начала. Подтолкнуть своими руками и ртом своего сабмиссива к тому, чтобы полностью сдаться.  
  
Он царапает бедро с внутренней стороны, когда длинные ноги послушно раскинулись перед ним. Следы заполняются розовым; Себастиан стонет. Крис склоняется и целует полосы, языком сглаживая боль; Себастиан всхлипывает. Крис выдыхает:  
\- Мой, - горячо и близко к чувствительному месту. Себастиан подрагивает, но замирает, когда Крис гладит его.  
\- Чшш. Я же сказал, что позабочусь о тебе. Я дам тебе то, что тебе нужно. Ты знаешь, что тебе нужно.  
Затуманенные бирюзовые глаза пытаются сфокусироваться на его лице. Крис целует его живот.  
\- Ты хочешь меня в себе, так ведь? Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул. Чтобы ты чувствовал меня повсюду, внутри себя, как я заполняю тебя собой. Так, чтобы ты знал. _Мой_ сабмиссив.  
  
За этим следует тихий вой, слово, которое могло быть именем Криса, или да, или не английским, но это однозначно не «хватит». Крис опускает голову, чтобы спрятать улыбку. Вкладывает в голос сталь.  
  
\- Руки над головой. На подушку.  
Себастиан смотрит на него пару ударов сердца, потом понимает, что может двигаться, и выполняет приказ.  
\- Хорошо, - хвалит Крис и наблюдает за медленно стекающими из напряженного члена, полного желания, каплями. - Ты хочешь быть для меня хорошим, да? Мой хороший мальчик.  
Бедра Себастиана отрываются от [кровати](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4562323/11981873#), все его тело на грани экстаза. Крис хватает его — от этого _останутся_ синяки, он знает, его следы на безупречной волшебной коже — и прижимает обратно.  
\- Я просил тебя что-то делать? Ты не двигаешься, ты не кончаешь, пока я не скажу. Ясно?  
  
Он отчаянно надеется, что Себастиан понимает достаточно и в состоянии ответить — если нет, придется остановиться, а он не уверен, что сможет; его член так стоит, что, боится он, может взорваться, и в груди болит от нехватки воздуха — но он слышит слабое «да, Господин» на дрожащем выдохе. И его сабмиссив перестает толкаться в удерживающие руки, неподвижно держась на месте.  
Сердце Криса совершает головокружительный кульбит. Он так поражен, так горд, так чертовски рад, что оказался здесь.  
  
\- Ты такой молодец, - подтверждает он и проводит пальцем по животу Себастиана. Ниже. По завлекающей дорожке темных вьющихся волос. Дыхание Себастиана учащается, но он не пытается снова двинуться, и его руки послушно остаются над его головой, хотя пальцы пианиста согнулись из-за напряжения.  
  
Крис улыбается. Обводит по кругу основание напряженной длины. У Себастиана красивый член, неудивительно, учитывая все его тело; не слишком большой, но достаточно толстый, идеальные пропорции. И сейчас из него обильно течет от каждого легчайшего прикосновения.  
Он проводит пальцами дальше. По плотно подтянутому весу яичек, по уязвимому местечку за ними. К маленькому розовому кольцу мышц.  
Там Себастиан тоже мокрый, какое-то масло, не холоднее его тела и скользкое на любопытных пальцах. Уже готов; должно быть, это была часть ритуала, и его эрекция тянется вверх от мысли, что его сабмиссив ходил так весь день, на церемонии и после, когда стоял перед ним на коленях и говорил о консуммации...  
  
Он изо всех сил сдерживает себя, чтобы не податься вперед и не войти до конца в желающее тело. Его анатомия уверена, что это самый лучший план.  
  
Но Себастиан — нет, он не безопытен. Но опыта у него и не слишком много. Не с тем, как строго он контролировал свои нужды столь долгое время. Крис не знает, в чем именно заключался его опыт, эти поспешные разрозненные ночи в клубах кожи и корсетов. Им нужно будет обсудить это. Но Себастиан нечасто занимался этим. И мышцы сопротивляются изучающим пальцам, несмотря на подготовку.  
  
В ящике с игрушками есть еще масло, от безобидного простого до темного имбирного. Этот вариант слишком жесток для первого раза, когда Себастиан только учится доверять ему; он собирается взять один из обычных вариантов, но его саб тихо, но обеспокоенно вскрикивает, когда он начинает подниматься.  
Он останавливается.  
\- Я здесь. Я здесь, я никуда не ухожу, просто... Я не хочу причинять тебе боль.  
Расфокусированные глаза с океаном по краям концентрируются на реальности достаточно, чтобы встретить его взгляд.  
\- Не причинишь, Господин.  
Крис не убежден в этом, но он просил быть честным, и Себастиан достаточно в сознании, чтобы помнить это. Для проверки он вставляет один палец до первого сустава. Следующий вдох Себастиана обрывается.  
\- Ты уверен, что тебе не больно?  
\- Да... _da_... - Себастиан моргает, его взгляд затуманен упоением. - Мне нравится это...чувствовать это...чувствовать тебя, Господин. Пожалуйста.  
\- Скажи мне, - хрипло говорит Крис, - если нужно остановиться, - и толкается глубже. Один палец. Второй. Себастиан дрожит и закрывает глаза; свободной рукой Крис гладит подрагивающее бедро, напряженную ногу. Успокаивая, смягчая. Это срабатывает; дыхание Себастиана становится медленнее, а мышцы перестают сжиматься в ответ на проникновение. Крис продолжает говорить, предлагая больше похвалы, подбадривания. Это срабатывает еще лучше.  
  
Он сгибает пальцы. Ищет. Не совсем так; пытается снова. И глаза Себастиана мгновенно распахиваются, и в ночи звучат неясные слова на разных языках.  
Ах. Вот оно. Он повторяет действие, пальцами задевая эту точку, вызывающую фейерверки. Продолжает, пока Себастиан не умоляет, терзаясь, матерясь и выкрикивая его имя: Господин, да, пожалуйста, Крис, больше, можно...  
  
\- Еще нет, - приказывает Крис, и вытаскивает пальцы — Себастиан вскрикивает из-за пустоты, сжимаясь вокруг воздуха, - и сам встает, неуклюже в поспешности, и его пальцы липкие из-за масла, и в них неизгладимо вытатуировано ощущение тела Себастиана. И потом он подается вперед.  
Себастиан издает сдавленный тихий звук в момент проникновения, когда член Криса широко растягивает его. Крис замирает.  
\- Тебе больно? Отвечай.  
\- Н-нет... _nu_...я не знаю...  
\- Открой глаза. Смотри на меня, - не испачканной в масле рукой он убирает намокшие прядки когда-то пушистых волос из глаз Себастиана. - Ты обещал быть хорошим. Посмотри на меня. Сейчас же.  
  
И ресницы Себастиана поднимаются, подрагивая. И его глаза сияют, словно звезды: чуть влажные, но абсолютно ясные.  
Крис удерживает его взгляд, не двигаясь, давая время привыкнуть; постепенно он чувствует, как тело Себастиана сдается и открывается для него, напряжение сменяется принятием команды. И тот шепчет узнаваемой румынской мелодией, желанием, превращенным в чистую драгоценную потребность:  
\- Давай. _Vă rog_... пожалуйста, Господин...о, Крис...твой...  
Мольба, признание, это слово — _твой_ — плавит воздух. Зажигает костры в ночи.  
  
Крис теряет остатки вымеренного контроля. Толкается вперед. Берет одну из бесконечных ног и поднимает ее, затем вторую, руками удерживая их наверху и раздвигая, дергая Себастиана изо всех сил на себя, входя до основания.  
Себастиан кричит его имя — и Господи, да, Себастиан громкий в постели, раскованный и чудесный, забывающий о скромности — и содрогается. Удовольствие. Возможно, капля боли из-за внезапной жесткости. Но хорошей, он понимает, что это хорошая боль, чувствует это и слышит в каждом тонком вздохе, и крике, и всхлипе; так что он выходит и вновь двигается вперед, снова и снова, теряясь в плотном скользком сжатии.  
Себастиан стонет, высоко и отчаянно, и его бедра вновь поднимаются, член напряжен. Крис знает, что он близко, достаточно близко, чтобы забыть приказы и просто отпустить себя. Но это не произойдет, не сегодня. Не в их первую ночь, когда Себастиан его.  
  
Он двигает рукой. Оборачивает пальцы у основания члена Себастиана. Сжимает. Сильно.  
Себастиан не кричит. Не издает ни звука.  
  
\- Посмотри на меня, - произносит Крис, задыхаясь, зарывшись в него, трахая его. Себастиан по-настоящему плачет, его длинные ресницы мокрые, но глаза странным образом безмятежны, когда встречаются с его, словно это был последний толчок, чтобы упасть с тонкой грани и полететь.  
  
Крис во время секса, в разгар сцены хочет улыбнуться. Себастиан Стэн в его руках. Полностью ему доверяет.  
  
Он сильнее давит ему на ноги, практически сгибая его пополам, его член движется с большей легкостью в уступчивой дырочке. Себастиан с готовностью следует за давлением, не сопротивляясь, смещаясь так, как Крис хочет его уложить; Крис склоняется над ним, находит изящные запястья и своими руками прижимает к [кровати](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4562323/11981873#). Себастиан вздыхает, безыскусно и доверчиво, и голубые глаза не перестают смотреть на его лицо, но становятся больше, темнее, погруженные в смирение и экстаз.  
  
Крис — согнувшийся над ним, глубоко _внутри_ него — рычит:  
\- Мой, - и вбивается сильнее, находит ту точку и давит на нее раз за разом, и дыхание Себастиана превращается в короткие надтреснутые всхлипы, и его тело сжимается вокруг него, безмолвно умоляя...  
  
Это ощущение толкает его за край. Каскады искр рассыпаются внутри него, и мир становится раскаленно-белым и беззвучным, и раскатом грома он чувствует, что кончает, заполняя Себастиана скопленным желанием волной за волной.  
  
Себастиана, который содрогается под ним, с захваченными запястьями, со взглядом, переполненным ощущениями, потерянным.  
Крис прижимает его к постели, толкается еще один, два раза, уже не такой твердый, но достаточно для того, чтобы надавить на нужную точку, и приказывает:  
\- Сейчас.  
  
Себастиан открывает рот, задыхаясь, напрягается и выгибается под ним. Кончая без помощи руки, кончая из-за члена Криса внутри него, кончая по команде.  
  
Крис, охваченный благоговением, смотрит. Белые капли текут и собираются между ними, долго, растекаясь липкой влагой. Так много и так прекрасно, и он говорит об этом шепотом, хоть и знает, что его сабмиссив не услышит их или не будет в состоянии понять их значение. Это все правда, что он говорит.  
После Себастиан слаб и измотан, тихо скулит, когда Крис выходит из него, все еще не двигая руки: ему не разрешали менять положение. Крис прикусывает губу и осторожно очищает их обоих влажным полотенцем из ванной; Себастиан приходит в себя достаточно, чтобы сонно пробормотать что-то на румынском, а потом:  
\- О... _rahat_ , прошу прощения, Господин... - и следом — попытка сесть, которая заканчивается громким вздохом, втянутым через зубы воздухом и падением обратно.  
\- Чшш, - успокаивает его Крис и вытягивается рядом с ним, решительно притягивая его к себе. - Все в порядке, ты в порядке, что болит? Сильно? Можешь ответить? - его сердце непрошено пропускает удары.  
Себастиан смотрит на него дикими глазами.  
\- Ты...я должен был...ты со всем разобрался после, а я должен...  
\- Мне нравится заботиться о тебе, - спокойно, ровным тоном, не выказывая рвущуюся ярость на того человека, кто говорил Себастиану, какими сабмиссивы должны быть и что делать. - А ты устал, и мне нравится видеть это. Ты вымотан из-за меня...из тебя течет моя сперма...  
Себастиан замирает в состоянии между желанием, страданием и глубоким удовлетворением.  
\- Мне нравится это, но...но я...должен был...  
\- Нет, - и из-за запутанности в этих невероятных глазах он продолжает: - Мне хотелось позаботиться о тебе. И я тут главный, так? Принимаю решения?  
\- Да...  
\- Так что тебе просто придется смириться с этим. С моей заботой о тебе. Ты не ответил на вопрос.  
\- Вопрос...о...нет. Нет, ты был... - Себастиан останавливается. Прикасается к одному запястью пальцами второй руки. Смотрит на него абсолютно серьезно. - Мне понравилось это. Ты был...мне было хорошо. И сейчас я чувствую себя хорошо. Уставший. Возможно, немного больно, но...  
\- Тебе нравится это.  
\- Да.  
\- Мне нравишься ты, - говорит Крис, и уголок широких губ поднимается в ответ. - Мой сабмиссив.  
\- Думаю, ты тоже мне нравишься, - Себастиан устраивает голову на его плече. Крис обнимает его, сцепляя руки. - Господин.  
\- Мне нравится, когда ты говоришь это.  
\- Мне нравится говорить это, - Себастиан поворачивается, оставляя поцелуй на плече Криса, расслабленный и довольный. - Я...рад, что сказал тебе да.  
  
Это не «я люблю тебя». Еще рано для любви, и сейчас они наполнены последствиями хорошей сцены, эндорфины и напряжение. Крис знает это. И все равно что-то светлое растекается из его сердца по всему телу. По ногам и рукам. С головы до кончиков пальцев.  
  
\- Отдыхай, - говорит он и зарывается пальцами в волосы Себастиана, удерживая его на месте. Его сабмиссив вздыхает и прижимается к нему так, будто руки Криса — самое безопасное и удобное место в мире. Крис целует его в макушку, сердце переполнено чем-то так сильно, что вот-вот разорвется, и добавляет: - Мне тоже было хорошо, ты был таким хорошим, таким, каким хочешь быть, - потому что им _обоим_ нравятся эти слова. Себастиан сонно шепчет:  
\- Я буду хорошим для тебя, - и его тихое дыхание выравнивается, обдавая теплым потоком воздуха обнаженную, влажную и остывшую кожу.  
Крис крепко обнимает его в бледной постели первой ночи под отдаленным одобрительным светом звезд. Вдыхает сладкие запахи ананаса, шоколада, масла с ванилью и пряностями, невероятного секса, выбившего почву из-под ног, и завершения. И очень-очень тихо думает, как же ему повезло.


End file.
